Mi nuevo yo
by Mai Montenegro
Summary: mi primera historia asi que no sean que crueles, Akane se canso de estar enamorada de Shindou y no ser correspondida asi q le dara un giro a su personalidad, con ayuda d su primo, su amiga d la infancia y las chicas d raimon Akane enamorara con su nueva personalidad a mas de 1 y sin proponerselo robara el corazon de Shindou-se aceptan ocs
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola he aqui mi primera historia subida, asi que no sean malos, vasi camente la protagonista es Akane, exepto que decidi darle un hiro ya que en esta historia Akane se hara mas fuerte, y su nueva fuerza hara que todos se fijen mas en ellas , por sierto en lo personal no me desagra da Okatsu, para mi solo es un personaje mas, lo que pasa es que nesesitava que Shindou tubiera novia y no se me ocurrio nadie mas. esta historia tiene a mis 3 Oc de Inazuma go, si quieran saber mas de ellos lostengo descritos en la Biografia. bueno sin mas aqui el cap_**

**Empiesa el cambio**.

Era un día normal en Raimon, el día avía vansado muy normal, salvo por que en todo el dia Akane tenia una rara sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, pero no le presto mayor importancia, por mucho que le encantara la ciencia ficción no creía en eso de las premoniciones( N/A: eso que piensas que va a pasar algo y luego pasa) y en ese momento Akane Yamana se dirigía ahablar con sus amigas al club de futbol, cuando por detrás se le abalanso kinako (N/A: la penas la empujaron no piensen que la tiraron al piso) y una de la mayor de las gemelas Hiragi, Itsuki Hiragi esta en primer año con su hermana tiene la estatura de tenma tiene el cabello de un color rubio intenso tirando a dorado corto suelto con un moño fuccia aun lado(N/A: como el de Rin Kagamine) y ojos café oscuro piel morena clara . Akane-Chan ¿Como estas? dijo Kinako, Akane yo muy bien respondio muy confundida, después de todo las avia visto esta mañana asi que no entendia por que se comportaban tan extrañas, que bueno pensaba que ya nos tocaria hacer como las chicas de las películas y acompañarte mientras tevemos devorar litros de helado dijo Itsuki con su ya muy conosido desinteres , pero no entiendo por que voy a querer comer tanto helado si me encuentro bien, Akane haora si estaba segura ahora de que algo havia pasado y ellas sabían que, no les prestes atención deben estar sobre actuando dijo Nanami la ermana menor de Itsuki que había aparecido por detrás Nanami es identica a itsuki exepto que sus ojos son mas claros y su pelo llega al final de la espalda normal mente lo lleva suelto con una pequeña coleta a cada lado, Nanami-chan podrias explicarme por que…Haora no vamos rápido a la practica para que todos vean la técnica combinada que hisimos yo y itsuki-chan Kinako la interrumpio de golpe ya que no quería que se pasaran horas hablando y se perdieran la practica y nadie viera su super tacnia. Si mejor vámonos que no quiero perderme la practica, dijo itsuki que no quería ver una de esas esenas cursis y emotivas pero lomas importante era que no quería ver mal a Akane asi que se marcho se guida de Kinako, si serán dijo Nanami para después segirlas, espara la llamo Akane ¿Por qué Itsuki y Kinaco me preguntaron si estaba bien?, ¿ a pasasado algo que yo no sepa?, prgunto akane un poco preocupada , no no te preocupes por haora solo están algo raras esta mañana trato de calmar la; pero la verdad era que Nanami no tenia el valor para darle la noticia de que el Dorado volvia a atacar y que del pasado fey havia traido ayuda, y en esa ayuda estaba Okatsu, la nueva novia de Shindou**_._**

**_Bueno que les parecio, les gusto ho lo odiaron, asepto pedradas y consejos sin mas pense en escrivirlo de la nada, y pense en aseptar oc_**

_**Nombre:**_

_**edad:**_

_**Apariencia:**_

_**Pareja:(exepto Yuuichi,Tsurugi, yakimura, kirino ,Taiyou, Fubuki y Goenji el resto es suyo, **__**mas adelante voy a dar les ha escoger entre Kirino y Taiyou**_).

_**personalidad:**_

_**Uniforme:**_

_**Ropa casual:**_

_**Jugador o manager:**_

_**si es jugador que posicion que numero y nombre del avatar si tienen, ha y se haceptan ideas para la historia, que no se alejen de la idea original porfa ha y como todavia n se con quien o quienes tendra que competir Shindou cuando se entere que aquien quier es Akane les pido que porfavor me digan co quien les parece que queda mejor Akane, añadire capitulos dependiendo que tan inspirada este Bueno sin mas el titulo del siguiente cap. Mi primo, Mi hermano y Mi ayuda asi es en el proximo Capitulo aparece mi hermanito Akari, que ayudara a Akane, lo mas que pueda ya que son como hermanos, ha y mi hermano esta emparejado con Midori( me parece muy cool la personalidad de ella y no podia dejar la por fuera) ha y de antemano perdon por mi burro grafia es que estava tan emosionada por subir la historia que no corregi nada, la proxima prometo si usar el corrector ortografico.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi primo, Mi hermano y Mi ayuda**

Akane decidio seguir el consejo de Nanami y olvidarse del asunto, ya avía entrado al club de futbol y se sorprendio deber a wanaba y a Fey hay pues como el dorado havia parado, sus intentos de destruir el futvol pensaron que habían ganado sin embargo si Fey estaba hay significaba que volvían a atacar, Hola Akane hace tiempo que no nos veimamos, le saludo Fey sacándola de sus pensamientos. Hola fey que gusto verte, te presento ha..Note preocupes ya nos presentamos.

Akane`s Pov

Otraves me interumpen parece que hoy a nadie le parece preocupar lo que tengo que decir,bueno no importa haora seguro que mi pobre Shin-sama esta muy preocupado por la reaparición de el dorado.

Fin Akane`s Pov

Bueno chicos a practicar dijo el entrenador endo(N/A:aquí ya lo habían rescatado) oye espera que no ves que no has presentado a los nuevos jugadores, Calmate Atsuya notienes que enfadarte, aparecen entonces Kazemaru y Atsuya( N/A: si esta vivo en mi historia) no me digas que hacer afeminado le contesta Atsuya , que no soy Afeminado le contesta Kazemaru y Haci empiezan apelear se agritos hasta que suena el celular de kazemaru, contesta podrían tu y Atsuya de jar de pelearse y interrumpir el entrenamiento, le pedia la mujer al teléfono que era nada menos que la esposa de Kazemaru. Matthew Ichirouta, Si Cariño pero dime como sabias que.., por que estoy detrás de ustedes, kazemaru se voltea y queda sorprendido de ver a su esposa hay, una hermosa rubia de cabello largo y criado con un pequeño flecos que lo peina tras su oreja, unos ipnotizantes ojos verdes, rodeados por unos lentes, con una estatura de 1,69 y su piel parecida a la porcelana, hola Matthew-sempai a pasado tiempo, la saluda Nanami, con una son risa muy cariñosa, que bueno volver a verla seguro que a mamá le encantaria saludarla, se conocen, pregunta Aoi, si eramos vecinas hace mucho y su madre que tenia que salir frecuentemente me pedia que las cuidara, contesta Matthew, después de que llegaran los demás al entranmiento ( entre ellos Fubuki y goenji), y sesaludaran el entrnador endou tomo la palabra de nuevo bueno pasen , entonces entran Yakimura, Taiyou, Shu, yHakuryuu acompañado de una chica de cabellos castaños con rulitos y dos mechones con rulitos, ojos color esmeralda y piel morena de ficico normal, on el uni forme de las chicas del Raimon pero con la cinta celeste, chicos ya que se conocen la mayoría solo hara falta una presentación, ella es Paz Elizabeth Nakata, dijo endou, mucho gusto espero que nos llevemos Bien dice con una sonrisa que hace que varios se sonrojen unos leve, y otros violentamente, al ver esto Hakuryuu se pone Celoso y la abrasa y con vos amenazante les dice, y es mi novia que no se les olvide, entonces paz lo mira y le dice, y luego me acusas a mi de celosa, a todos les cae una gota al estilo anime. Bueno ya basta de araganear y a entrnar dice wanaba autoritario pero para todos, fue como si hablara una mosca, Bueno a cambiarse muchacos dice Fubuki y rápido que van ha entrenar mas duro si se atrazan, dice Goenji, todos afirman y se van al vestidor,wanaba nadie me hace caso, dice en el rincón emo, por lo menos ven a entrnar dice Nanami, que acababa de quitar le la mirada de encima de yakimura, oye, dice Midori, A que vienen esas miradas a yakimura le dice picara, ¡que! se sonroja violentamente, ha ya te piye te gusta hee, Nanami, de quien se enamoro mi hermana pregunta Itsuki que con Kinako se habían terminado de cambiar, de yakimura, le contesta midori Asi, y entonces Itsuki empieza a Cantar acompañada por todas las Chicas menos Okatsu y Akane, ya que ambas pensaban en la Misma persona Shindou, Akane en como ayudarlo y Okatsu en cuando Shindou le diría a Akane que ella y el son novios, y mientras que de fondotodas las demás se vurlavan de nanami y le contaban, Yakimura y Nanami sentados en un árbol ve sandose, si salen a pasea se vesan y se van, y mientras ellas cantaban y los chicos se cambiviaban buscando el club de futbol un muchaco de ojos café oscuro y pelo negro, cortado como Honey de ouran, corria por el Raimon como alma que lleva el diablo, las chicas dejaron de cantar al ver a los chicos llegar ellos los jugadores empezaron a calentar, Akaney ba a Hablar con Shindou, ya que se preguntaba si estaba bien ya que aunque no actuava diferente, estaba mas callado y se le notaba preocupado en fin, ella iva a hablar con el cuando por la puerta sale disparado un muy cansado pelinegro portando el unforme del Raimon, todos lo miraron, cuando ivan ha preguntarle algo a el, Akane que no puede evitar estar con tenta de verlo, Grita feliz ¡Akari-kun! Y salta a abrazarlo, y por el exexivo cansancio el pobre chico cae hacia atraz, Akane no me aprietes tan fuerte no respiro, de cia el que ya cogia un tono azulesco, Akane se disculpa con el, y lo ayuda a pararse, Akane-chan usted lo conose pregunta Shinsuke que no sale de su asombro, A que yo, yo venia a formar pare del club de futbol, contesta como si fuera lo mas de fácil adivinar del mundo, el ojicafe, si lo sabemos la pregunta es ¿quien eres?, pregunta tenma en el mismo estado de Shinsuke. A eso pue yo soy primo de Akane y mi nombre es Akari Matsuhiro, Matthew y Goenji .3-2-1, ¡MATSUHIRO COMO MAI! Gritan shokeados los Hermanos Fubuki, endo y Kazemaru, el chico se sorprende por el gesto y parpadea y con fundido ¿conocen a mi hermana? Pregunta provocando una caída a lo anime a los Mayores, vaya no sabia conocían a mi prima, dijo akane inocente, bueno ya empecemos a entrenar que mucha platica y poco futbol…olvide lo que sigue, todos cayeron a lo anime, no será que mucha platica y poco futbol acen a un Akari aburrido completo una vos muy femenina y delicada, una chica de 18 es muy parecida a kano exepto tiene el pelo corto ala varvilla en abundante la mayor parte atado en un moño atras dejando un poco suelto sus hojos son de un azul zafiro hipnotico(del color que Kaito sion) de una buena figura, Mayura-chan dijeron al unisono Goenji, akane, Akari y Tsurugi, quienes se miraron extrañados entre ellos(N/A:Akari y Akane no obio , por que seria raro no), un silencio se planto en el lugar el cual fue roto por tsurugi. Mayura-chan pensé que cuidabas a mi hermano, Todos lo miraban confundidos menos Taiyou, Mayura entonces les explico que ella ayudaba a Fuyuca en el Hospital, con las persecuciones que le hacían a Taiyou y con la reabilitacion de Yuuichi, y Goenji les explico que la conoce por que Yuka y ella han sido amigas desde que ella y Kano se mudaron a Inazuma. Después de que entrenaran Shindou invito a todos a su casa ya que llegavan sus primas y sus padres querían que el le presentara a sus amigos, todos fueron a sus casas ha cambiarse por ropa normal y se encontraron en la casa de Shindou, la cual porsierto era enorme , todos los Chicos que tenían novia, la llevaron al a "fiesta" que había echo sindou, habían ido Kinako y Tsurugi (N/A: en mi fic ella fue novia de Tsurugi, antes de conocer al padre de Fey, y aun que eso seria mas adelante y fue su vida fue interumpida por Asurei, esto era algo que no podía cambiar, por eso aunque siente un cariño especial por fey no sabe que es su madre ya que Asurei no se lo dijo aun) Ichino levava asu novia Ale Franco una chica de 14 ojos color café oscuro, cabello castaño claro hasta la mitad de la espalda,tez blanca, un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, mide 1.64 y un poco desarrolla da para su edad vestida con un vestido blanco hasta las rosillas y manga3/4 con tokes morados y dorados, con zapatos que se amrran a los pies de color blanco. Aoyama aprovechaba para decirle a Ale cosas de IChino, para que su amigo dejara de ser tímido con su novia Ale ,mientras Fey que había traído a su novia del futuro ya que ella le había insistido tanto en que podría ser de ayuda que Fey no avía podido negarle que viniera, su novia de 13 años, una chica de cabello negro liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros, con 1,65 de estatura , muy linda su nombre es Valen Mizukoshi, ella se había puesto unos jeans rojos con camisa blanca y converse para la ocasión, ella y Fey estaban ablando muy Románticos(N/A: no se hablaban cosas de pareja *A*) Taiyou , Isuki y Kirino miraban , con una gota a lo anime como hablaba Nanami con Yakimura ya que ella, literalmente se habia puesto unas gafas de sol para que no se le notara tanto el sonrojo, todos entraron a la casa de Shindou am esperar que bajaran sus primas pero entonces de la nada aprese Okatsu y sale de la sala para llevar se a Shidou al comedor, llegan Akari y Akane que habían acompañado a Mayura de regreso al Hospital , Kirino-kun ¿por donde que da el baño ?es que mi primo me rego su gaseosa enzima cuando estábamos camino aquí, le pregunta la recién llegada Akane, mostrando la mancha de gaseosa en la espalda de su chaqueta, no fue mi culpa ese gato apareció de la nada y me hiso tropezar se defendió Akari, Bueno el baño eta por atrás del comedor le indico Kirino, cuando Akane paso por el comedor, vio escucho unos ruidos, y como ella antes de ser mañaller del Raimon estuvo tomando fotos para el periódico escolar, no pudo aguantar la curiosidad, pero cuando abrí la puerta se quedo de piedra, no podía moverse ni decir nada, estaba hay mirando como su Shin-sama, besaba a Okatsu, y lo había oído llamarla novia, Akane escucho el sonido de si corazón romperse, en su cabeza como si alguien hubiera dejado caer un vaso de cris tal delicado,

Akari´s pov

Me sentía mal por a ver le derramado esa gaseosa enzima a mi prima, así que pensé que debía ayudar la a limpiarse la chaqueta, así que fui hacia donde ese tal Kirino, le había indicado a mi prima donde queda va el baño, pero me encontré con akane mirando con ojos vidriosos hacia la cocina y sosteniendo las manos en su pecho como si tratara de arrancarse el corazón, ¨Akane¨ la llame pero no escucho, la llame otra ves pero con la vos un poco mas alto, y ¨Akane ¿ que haces hay?¨ hoy que le pregunto una chica, ¨no quería que te enteraras así¨ hoy la vos de la que Tenma me avía dicho era el antiguo capitán del Raimon, y Akane me miro, vi que las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos y entonces , Salió corriendo, me preocupe y fui tras ella, entonces, al pasar por el comedor , y lo entendí hay lo vi, al antiguo capitán lleno del lápiz labial que se había colocado su novia, entonces sentí una terribles ganas de golpearlo por hacer llorar a mi pequeña prima , pero akane me importaba mas así que saque las fuerzas recién recuperadas del entrenamiento y corrí tras ella, aun que Akane me llevaba algo de ventaja, pude hacer carme lo suficiente y pude encontrarla fácilmente estaba echa un ovillo en una esquina de ese laberinto en el jardín en el que nos aviamos metido.

Fin Akari´s pov

Akane estas bien, le pregunto Akari, Si no te preocupes, solo... Akane no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Akari la interrumpió con un abraso, Akane no tienes que mentirme sé que soy tu primo, pero siempre has sido como otra mas de mis hermanas, tu y Mayura-chan (N/A: Mis 2 hermanas y yo) siempre están cuando las necesito así que déjame ayudarte, la mira a la cara y le sécalas la grimas, Akane le cuenta todo acerca delo que siente por Shindou, ya veo, dice ya menos preocupado, entonces estas así por que el chico que te gustaba, que tampoco te prestaba ningún tipo de atención tiene novia, dice Akari, quien des pues de darse cuenta de que lo dijo de manera descuidada, voltea para disculpar se con Akane. Tienes razón no debo ponerme así, lo que debo hacer es cambiar, voy a hacer mas decidida, mas valiente, pero lo mas importante ya no voy ha estar enamorada de Shindou, dejare de andar de ahora en adelante solo voy a fantasear cuando sea el momento, Comento Akane muy decidida, entonces se oyó la vos de Shidou llamando Akane. Y ella se escondió detrás de Akari. Al ver esto Akari decidió que ayudaría a Akane lo mas que pueda, se fueron a su casa con la escusa de que a Akari le avía sentado mal (N/A: él va a vivir con Akane un tiempo). Al llegar a casa Antes de dormir Akane se sintió culpable, ya que recordo la promesa que le hiso a su primo y se sintió mal por olvidarlo.

_**.bueno otreaves les digo que asepto pedradas y consejos, ha y gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sin mas el proximo cap, sera, Nuestra promesa y nuestro presente, en fin, sigo aceptando ideas. en fin Matte-ne mina-san**_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Nuestra promesa y nuestro presente.**_

_****Una pequeña Akane jugaba tranquilamente en el parque, con la nueva Camara de jugete que le regalaron sus papas, Hoy ella estaba visitado ha sus primos, sus primas Aika y Minako habian ido a la pisina con unos amigos, mientras que su prima Mai, junto a su amiga Kano trataban de Hacer una Hitatsu combinada, Algo a lo que a ella no le interesaba, ya que estaba jugando a las modelos con Mayura, Yuka, y su primo que acepto apenas se lo pidio, cosa que la ponia muy contenta. su primo Akari siempre estaba solo, su Familia lo queria pero, su papa trabajaba mucho en el hospital como hinternista, su mama siempre tenia que hacer diligencias sus hermanas Aika y Minako, si no estaban en la escuela o con sus amigos, lo regañaban diciendo ya que ambas tenian poca paciencia y el era muy trabieso. sin embargo su hermana Mai hacia lo posible por estar con el, se reia de susbromas y normalmente se quedaba con el en casa cuando todos salian, y es que Mai aunque estaba muy amaba el futbol y para ella era la unica cosa aparte de los libros que la hacian muy feliz, ella era capas de dejar de ir a las practicas y harries garse a ser hechada del equipo, solo por su hermanito. pero haora ella tenia menos tiempo linbre, estando en el ultimo año de escuela,tenia mucho trabajo y poco tiempo libre, Akane por eso siempre que benia que era amenudo ya que se estaban empesando a mudar a inazuma hacia lo posible por acompañarlo._

_Bueno ya descansemos dijo Mai, una chica con el cabello negro que a sus 14 lo llebaba hasta los omóplatos, sin hembargo haora a sus 17 abia cresido ya que se lo estaba dejando creser . ojos son cafe oscuro, miraron a su amiga que apenas dijo descansemos se abia tirado al suelo, a abrazar lo gritando hemosionada.- ¡AL FIN! ya decia yo que no podias hacer me sufrir por siempre-dijo Kano en medio broma es que apesar de ser ella es muy enérgica, divertida, dulce, y algo infantil, no soportaba y no le gustaba mucho exagerar con los entrena mientos , Kano tiene el pelo largo liso cafe crema claro y sus ojos del mismo color pero mas oscuro, ella si no a cambiado mucho, salvo que su pelo se esta empesando a ondular. terminado el entrenamiento ambas se fuero al quiosco ya Que estaban entrenando en las canchas del conjunto, a yuka Le dio sed y Mayura la invito a pasar a su casa a tomar agua, Akari aprobecho y le dijo a Akane que lo esperara mientras iba por algo, lo que ella no sabia es que lo que el iba a buscar era un regalo para ella, Akane se quedo sentad esperandolo,cuando,- oye mocosa bete de aqui que no se aceptan niñas, dijo el lider de un pequeño grupo de matones,-pero el parque es de todos, dijo inosentemente a Akane, asi, puestoma, y a si el le empeso a jalar el pelo a Akane mientras sus dos amigos veian la esena divertidos la pobre Akane trataba de defenderse pero era inutil, ya se iba a resignar cuando. - ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI PRIMA IMBECIL!- no es ne se sario de sir que era la voz de Akari que mientras dijo aquello por lo que seguro lo castigarian se empeso, tacleo, a su agresor y despuesde unos pocos golpes, lo Mordio super duro en el brazo, al ver eso los amigos del muchacho se abalanzaron contra el y haora era una pelea de 3 contra uno,Akane estaba asustada ya que entre los 3estavan lastimando a su primo, y ella no sabia pelear, a si que reuniendo todo el aire en sus pulmones grito lo mas fuerte que jamas en su vida avia gritado, -¡MAI-NECHAN, KANO-NECHAN, QUIEN SEA AYUDA!. _

_en eso llegaron ambas, acompañadas de Yuka y Mayura, ya que el grito de Akane las asusto, al llegar los separaron, ambas enfadadas les regañaron por andarse peleando , Akari queda te aqui mientras llebamos a estos con sus madres,dijo mei no con enojo sino desepcion,Akane se sentio terrible ya que sabia que su tio era estricto y aun que sumadre no tando si habia algo que no le gustara era que su hijo segun ella, ¨andara peleandose por hay como animalito¨ ella se sentia super culpable ya que por su culpa su querido primo no solo fue apaleado, por que literalmente mientras peleaban esos tres cojieron unos paleos y lo gol pearon, si no que sus papas lo castigarian seberamente por pelearse con esos niños, Akane empeso a llorar en silencio mientra veia como su primo, con moretones,rojos t uno que otro raspon que que ño buscaba desesperado algo que se le habia caido en la pelea, -Akari-kun perdoname, dijo entre soyosos, aun que Akari no el presto atencio ya que se paro como un rayo ygritando -JAJA, SI LO eso se boltea y le extiende que era un pequeña pulsera artesanalheca con hilos azil cielo,cioleta clao y verde menta claro, que tenia escrito akane en rosa pastel. Akane miro el regalo, y empeso a yorar comobida en los brasos mi entras este despistado y confundido so lo le pregunto-Ane-chan(**N/A: si se me ocurrio que de pe queños asi le decia mi hermano a akane**)por que lloras estas llorando, esos mensos te hicieron algo, Akane se aparto mas calmada, y le contesto, -es que soy la prima mas mala del mundo, te meto en problemas, te golpean por mi culpa y aun asi me traes un regalo, -no digas eso sieres la mejor prima Ane-chan, tu nunca dejas que me sienta solo, y siempre me ayudas a rejojer mis desastres, dijo mi entras le colocaba la pulser,-por eso te defendi ane-chan por que tu no temereses que nadie te lastime, termino de decir, entonces la mirada de la pequeña Akane se lleno de motivacion, y le extendio el de do meñique,- Akari Matsumoto, por tu dedo meñique prometes que siempre estaremos muy unidos siempre y que bas a protegerme siempre como mi hermano mayor, Akari igual de desidido, tomo con su meñi que y dijo, -lo prometo, y Akane Yamana, prometes __por tu dedo meñique que siempre estaremos muy unidos, y que siempre bas a apollar me y acompañarme, Akane:lo prometo._

___¡RIN, RIN, RIN! ese era el despertador anunciando que la hora de dormir termino, pero Akane queria seguir perdida en sueños y alejarse de la dolorosa realidad que era que Shindou Takuto,el chico del que estaba enamorada, tenia nobia y que en lugar de decircelo siquiera._

__

___no , no y no no quiero si voy seguro que Shindou-san, querra ablar me y no quiero, no solo me quedara aqui y siempre para..,un momento por que se detubo la alarme, alguien se sento en mi colchon, seguro que es mi mama o mi papa aber que me pas, y preguntarme algo que no quero decirles, Akari:-Akane. Akane despierata,Akari: Vamos Ane-chan que hoy nos toca ir ha hablar con todos. pero que Akari,me depiertas como lo hacias de pequeños acariciandome el cabello y el brazo y tratas de animarme,Akari:-akane ya mira que entiendo que estes triste, pero seguro que todo deben estar preocupados por ti hoy, mira que nos fuimos apresurados de la fiesta. ¿como?¿como esposible que pueda consolar me mientras el sufre?, el piensa seguro que no me doy cuenta pero en sus ojos esta la culpa de no aber podido cumplir su promesa de protegerme._

___decidido no voy a dejar que se sienta culpable, y mucho menos a seguir sufriendo por alguien que nunca se percato de mi,Akane:-si ya voy Akari-kun deja me arreglo y te alcanso abajo. si creo que si boy a cambiar por dentro lo hare por fuera tambien por fuera,_

___Akari:-balla Ane-chan te estas tomando esto bastane bien, por sierto mi tia desperto enferma hoy, y mi tio me pidio que me hiciera cargo de cuidarte mientras la lleva al medico, se demoraran unos dias ya que tu papa se preocupo demas y hiso una sita con un medico de la como siempre exagerado,_

___Akane:-bueno gracias por abisarme pero por que te lo pidio a ti y no ami. se supone que mi primo nos visita, y papa nunca pondria a trabajar a la vicita asi que eso esta raro,_

___Akari.-ha pues es que anoche te sintio algo edeprimida, pero por tus ojos rojos del llanto penso que era una alergia y me pidio a mi cuidarte mientras se te debes encuando, conbiene tener un padre distraido._

___akari:- bueno yo ya comi asi,que ire ha hacer te el desayuno que quieres comer. ya desayuno, supongo que no queria molestarme, y aparte se levanta para darme de comer,_

___Akane:-pues creo que se me antoja tus famosos huecos rebueltos, con pan dulce,asi cosegguire tiempo para decidir cual sera mi nueva imagen._

___Akari:ok, ¿algo mas?,_

___Akane. si leche chocolatada porfis._

___ meboy a cocinaar, y tu bañate ya que si tedoy el desayuno en la cama luego, no alcansas a aregrarte, como siempre mi primo escondiendo su madures entre burlas y iper actividad, pero quelehare._

___Fin Akanes pov._

___Akari sale del cuarto y Akane se para de la cama la tiende y se prepara para ir al baño. se ducha y se cambia,se coloca su chaqueta(**N/A:esa que usa en los entrenamientos,**)la deja abierta,para dar le un algo diferente al Uniforme de la nueva Akane, co el de la vieja Akane y llega el momentoo de tomar una desicion un poco mas complicada, como se peinara la nueva Akane yamana,se avia acostumbredo a sus trensas y para ser sincera ella no podia imaginar____se con otro peinado, a si que aprobecho la naturalesa madrugadora de Mayura para llamarla y pedirle consejo, tomo su celular rozado como su camara, y marco el numero y espero ha que contestara._

_______Mayu: moshi~moshi, Akane eres tu?_

_______Akane: ¡s!i ¡¿como lo supiste?!_

_______Mayu: identificador de llamadas ¿recuerdasa?_

_______Akane: A si bueno, Mayura, lo que pasa es que, le cueta todo lo que a paso en la fiesta y que quiere cambiar para ser mas fuerte, para no preocupar a Akari._

_______Mayu: Akane en serio, no puedo creer lo fuerte que esres_

_______Akane:no te entiendo ¿no entiendo, por que dices eso?_

_______Mayu: por no hay nada mas dificil de superar que una decilucion amorosa y tu vas vastante bien,_

_______Akane:gracias y ¿dime que hago con mi cabello? _

_______Mayu: pues a mi siempre me parecio lindo tu pelo, y no me gustaba que te lohacia ver mas corto asi q por que no intentas una coleta_

_______Akane:gracias, me tengo queir que Akari esta preparando el desalluno y ya casi acaba _

_______Mayu: deacuerdo, Bye Bye_

_______Akane:Bye bye_

_______en eso se hace la moña y se mira al espejo,no se le beia mal,es mas hasta le daba un aspecto mas maduro, bajo a estaba cirbiendo la comida a Akane cuando, ella bajo dejo a su primo frio, Akane no parecia Akane si bien tenia la misma personalidad, se bei ha mas madura, Akari no dijo nada solo se limito a mirarla, hasta que que dijo,-parese que ese por fin vera de que se perdio, ante eso Akane se sonrojo, pero sele paso y solo le contrataco diciendo, -y tu tendras que protejer me de los que no se quieran perden lo que se perdio shindou . ganado ra por goleada Akane el no supo como contestar, salieron de la casa, en la puerta, Akane, se paro y se le quedo mirando a su primo. Akari:que pasa tengo vigote de chocolate. dijo limpiandose y entonses de la nada ella lo abraso. Akane:-no tonto, es solo que recorde algo importante, y me divuenta que nunga te di las gracias, diciendo esto lo suelta dejando atras a un confundido Akari._

_______Itsuki, pov _

_______no puedo creer en serio, que Shindou no le dijera nada, a Akane, deberas estoy molesta con el, de no ser por que Nami, me dijo que no interfirieramos y nos hisieramos los desentendidos, yo y varios estariamos, gritando y reprochando si hasta sus primas le dijeron que debio actuar como un hombre y decirle cuanto antes a Akane, que no le interesaba tenia novia, asi no la hubiera lastimado ablando de ellas son Tsuki takuto, desde el primer momento supe que seria mmos buenas amigas , tiene una personalidad increible, es relajada, pero entusiasta, me hagrado mucho me conto que antes, le gustaba Kirino y odiaba a juana, pero que despues ya solo quedaron como amigos, y que ahora ya no odia juana, por otra par te me confeso que desde el primer momento que la conocio,odio a Bakatsu, y es ironico por que me paso igual a mi, ella en mi opinion no es nada fea tiene el Pelo Marron de largo mas abajo de los hombros, ojos verdes, estatura un poquito mas baja que Aoi, es delgada y pese a hacer mucho deporte no tiene cuerpo de deportista, ademas no te algo entre ella y tenma, en fin sobra decir que nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, y preciento que seremos complices en muchos planes, por otro lado su hermani ta de 8 me recuerda extraña mente a Nami,._

_______ambas ablabamos de que hacer para que Shindou viera el herror que come tio cuando Akane entro, y como si ambas pensaramos lo mismo salimis disparadas hacia Akari,._

_______el dia paso rapido, todos estaban, con la boca abierta sobre Akane, ya era hora de la practica y esta ves todos se sorprendieron yno deber a Mayura, sino a sus acompañantes que eran, Yuka Goenji y Yuichi tsurugi, pero el mas sorprendido fue Kyosuke al ver parado caminando como si nada a su hermano, y se srprendieron mas al saber que jugaria._

_______las managers estaban haciendo su trabajo, normal mente, hasta que Akane noto la auseciade mayura._

_______Mayura¨pov_

_______ayer estaba muy feliz cuando dijeron que podria volver a camirar, y ha jugar futbol, no podia creerlo, sabia que tenia que guardarme el se creto, pero no pude, estaria en mi cuarto encrrada de nocer por la llamada que le hise a yuka anoche._

_______Flash back_

_______yuka: moshi~moshi_

_______Mayu: hola Yuka, soy yo mayura es que queriacontarte un secreto, lecuenta lo que ledijeron los doctores, sin hembargo no se por que me entristese su recuperacion,_

_______Yuka:yo si lo que pas es que tienes miedo de que se enamore de alguna chica del instituto, ademas que ya no podran pasar tanto tiempo en el hospital juntos._

_______Mayu: en fin como sabes que estoy triste por eso._

_______Yuka: por que te conosco, y se que estando en el hospital con yuichi-kun, pescaste el sindrome, de la enfermera_

_______Mayu: el sindrome. de la... ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ME ENAMORE DE YUICHI-KUN!_

_______yuka:si distraida, lo que pasa es que como eres tan despistada no te das cuenta._

_______fin flash back _

_______Akane la encontro la escucho pensando en vos alta, estaba en tranquila, cuando la escucho decir Mayu:- tal ves yuka tiene razon y si me enemore de yuichi-kun, al oir esto semarcho, no sin antes escuchar a sus espaldas a mayura desir. Mayu: ojala Akari-kun, me cuidar del mismo modo que lo hace con Akane, asi sabria que hay alguien para mi, apesar de todas las veces que me equivoque en el amor_

_______la practica continuo, y en el reseso, Akane le pidio a Akari que renobaran su promesa, salio igual que la primeraves, esepto que..._

_______?:¡KAWWAAAAAAIIII! IRI-KUN Y ANE-CHAN SON SUPER KAWAII. grito de la nada un mujerde 24 que corrio hasta ellos y los abrazo._

_______¿: deberias calmarte que temiran como a una loca._

_______mayura y Akari al reconocer a ese par solo pudieron atinar a gritar medio shokeados Mayu y Akari: ¡ONE-CHAN! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUI?!_

_______ene so entran los adultos faltantes, Los esposos Ichirouta, Goenji, y los Hermanos Fubuki, al ver las a todos se le hiela la sangre menos a dos que agarraron un son rojo leve y muy discreto,.  
_

_______Kano: creo que sque daron mudos. dijo doltando a la pareja de chichos, Kano abia cambiado en estos anos haora llebaba el pelo ligeramente ondulado suelto a la mitad de la be puesto unos tenis, una camisa normal color azul cielo, con una chaqueta de cuero negro encima, a los ojos de Goenji. la castaña clara se beia aun mas adorable de como la recordaba._

_______Mai: Chicos a pasadotiempo, que bueno verlos de nuevo. Mai por suparte haora llevava el pelo suelto largo al final de la es palda, sus ojos hora detras de unos lentes delicados y femeninos una camisa blana con un sako azul safiro encima,y unos tenis, Shirou solo la miro, se beiha mas encantadora que la ultimavez que la vio._

_______ambas apenas aparentaban la edad de yuichi, si no las conocieran , no sabrian que adelante de ellos estaban, la gran diseñadora y fotogafa Kano Gotokuji, y ala filosofa he historiadora Mai Matsuhiro._

_______muchas preguntas abia en su aparicion, pero la que mas afectaba a sus hermanos menores, Akane y Yuka, heran ¿el por que el solo ver las a ellas hay, dejaron sudando frio, a todos los adultos?. ¿por que el entrenador Endou y Kido eran los uni cos que no estaban sorpendidos y calmados con su llegada?, y ¿por que despues de 10 años Goenji y Shirou sabian algo de ellas, en lugar de caras sin remitente?_


End file.
